Red Roses
by Love xx Fool
Summary: When Valentine's Day came, Narumi called all the boys in Class B to his office and gave each of them a red rose. "All of you will give that to the first girl you see." Natsume's mood worsened when he saw Mikan, while Ruka's bad luck was first seeing Hotaru. Natsumi, Rukaru. #2


**Author's Note:** Hello. This is my first GA fanfic, so feel free to give me some constructive criticism. I'd really appreciate it.

**Warning:** Errors may be evident. Unbeta-ed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, Natsume wouldn't have to die. And the ESP would be long dead.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Red Roses**

Love Fool Forever

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"What's this for?" Kitsuneme asked, staring at the red rose in his hand.

Koko, having read Narumi's mind earlier, said, "He's planning for us to—"

"All of you will give that to the first girl you see," Narumi interrupted, grinning as he saw the horrified expression on Ruka's face and the scowl that played on Natsume's lips.

"But…" Ruka said uneasily. "What if… we don't want to?"

Narumi's grin widened. "If _one_ of you will not give it to the first girl you see, then _all _of you shall clean the whole academy after class."

"_What_?!" the others chorused.

"How would you know?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Well, I have CCTV cameras all over the school. And I will watch every one of you in the monitors today, so you don't have any escape route for this activity."

Koko shot his hand up like a first-grader. "What if one of us doesn't see a girl the whole day?"

"That's clearly impossible," Narumi said. "The girls will be all over the school, just as I told them to. Also, they were prohibited from giving chocolates and gifts for this Valentine's Day."

Koko grinned. "Cool."

"So, let's start now, shall we?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There's no way out of this, huh?" Ruka said, glancing around the corridor. "Well, at least there isn't a girl in sight…"

"This is stupid," Natsume muttered.

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly, Ruka's bunny, Usagi, leapt out of his arms and hopped off.

"Usagi!" Ruka cried, chasing after it, leaving Natsume alone.

The latter scowled. And here he thought that Ruka would be with him in this stupid activity. Now he was alone.

"Hotaru? Where are you?"

Or not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruka finally found his bunny. "Geez," he panted. "What's wrong? Why did you suddenly take off like that?"

"Well, well, if it isn't bunny boy."

Ruka froze, knowing that voice all too well. He turned his head slowly towards the source.

Hotaru was in front of him, holding her Baka Gun in her right hand. He guessed that she had shot Mikan again and left her, thus making the latter search for her again.

"I-Imai," Ruka said uneasily. Then he remembered the rose in his hand.

He walked towards her and she arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she said.

He held out the rose. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said as warmly as he could.

Her violet eyes widened in a fraction of a second, then a stoic expression came over her face. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"What?" Ruka said, surprised. "No, it isn't."

"You barely know me."

"I know."

"Then why are you giving this rose to me?" She gave him a look that said, '_You should be giving that to Mikan_'.

Ruka swallowed. This was going to be hard. Narumi told them not to say that this was all an activity. "Well, I…" He searched for the right words. "_I… kinda… like… you…_"

He could not believe that he had just said that.

In his eyes, it seemed that Hotaru couldn't believe that he did, too. She was watching him intently, as if she was trying to find a confirmation that what he said was really true.

After a long moment of awkward silence, she spoke. "Thank you." And she accepted the rose.

Ruka blushed. This was the first time he had ever given a girl a flower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Natsume?" Mikan said incredulously as she spotted the rose that he was holding in his hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Shut up, Polka dots," Natsume said flatly.

His day could not get any worse.

"Ne, who are you giving it to?" Mikan said, grinning. "Are you giving it to Permy?"

"What?" he snapped. "Heck _no_."

She frowned at his rudeness. "Well, who, then? Oh, and have you seen Hotaru?"

"No, I haven't."

"Okay, then. So tell me who is it for!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The rose!"

"No one."

"…Then are you _gay_?"

"_What_?"

"Just kidding."

"Say that one more time, Polka, and I'll burn your hair."

"Meanie!"

He breathed in deeply, telling himself that there was _no way_ he was going to give the rose to her.

But he didn't want to clean the whole academy, either.

_Damn that Naru._

He sighed and grabbed Mikan's hair, earning a yelp and a glare from her in the process.

"What the heck are you doing, Natsume?!"

"Here," he said simply, giving her the rose.

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"You don't want it?"

"I…" She looked so confused that Natsume wanted to smirk in amusement. "Uh… Thanks…"

"Hn," he said, turning his back on her. He started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks.

Mikan stared at him curiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day, _Mikan_."

And with that, he walked away. Mikan's cheeks reddened.

"What… was _that_?!"

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**A/N:** Was it good? Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm not really good at writing yet. Can you tell me what you think in a review?


End file.
